


Chicken Soup for the Emotionally-Constipated Soul

by filia_noctis



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Queer Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filia_noctis/pseuds/filia_noctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky fishes Fannie Flagg's <i>Fried Green Tomatoes at the Whistle Stop Cafe</i> from Steve's bookshelf and reads it overnight. Steve is apprehensive about the mockery-that-doesn't-happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Soup for the Emotionally-Constipated Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This, You Protect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752638) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



“Buck, you sure you wanna read that?”

“I like it.”

“You. Wait. Bucky, did you finish it already?”

“Yes. I like _all_ the Threadgoodes. I want them to adopt me. And Onzell. And I’m glad Evelyn decides to sell cosmetics. Did they really make’em look at their cooch? Bloody weird, that.”

“I... I am glad, Buck! I like it too. There’s a film, but I like the book better.”

“It’s... nice. And funny. And it makes me hungry. Do we have bacon?”

“Well. I sure could fry you a batch of tomatoes too.”

“Rogers, if that’s you grinning I’ll break your face.”

“Who, me? I’m not grinning. Who do you like best? You sure read it fast.”

“I like Idgie. She’s cool.”

“Aww Buck. Well, you’d make a fine Railroad Bill. You’d totally rescue the girl too.”

“Jesus _Christ_ , Steve! And, for the record, Ruth didn’t need much rescuing. I bet Idgie felt bloody lucky. I’m glad Frank got his head smashed.”

“Oh, I _love_ the trial after that, and the _preacher_! Didn’t ya? It sure makes one miss the old things. Ninny reminded me of Mrs. Whittaker, remember her? Oh, yeah, that. Er, Sorry. I found it in a second-hand bin. I haven’t... well. I was too careless with it, after.

“You’d be too busy pouring your heart into Stump to notice, you dumb sod. Do we have tape? I could use some.”

“Gotcha. I’ll get you a fresh copy if you like.”

“Nah. I wanna share.”

* * *

 

“Funny to see all of it on paper. It’s familiar, but foggy. I wish... I s’pose it reminds me of things.”

“Nah. It’s too different, Rogers. Don’t get soppy on this one. I’m glad _as hell_ it is.”

“You’re one to talk! Like I don’t see the tissues!”

“No. You don’t.”


End file.
